Simplify the following expression: ${-(-15+2a)+4(8a-6)}$
Explanation: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the first parentheses by ${-1}$ $ {-1(}\gray{-15+2a}{)} + 4(8a-6) $ $ {15-2a} + 4(8a-6) $ Distribute the ${4}$ into the parentheses: $ 15-2a + {4(}\gray{8a-6}{)} $ $ 15-2a + {32a-24} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${a}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-2a + 32a} + {15 - 24}$ Combine the ${a}$ terms: $ {30a} + {15 - 24}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {30a} {-9}$ The simplified expression is $30a-9$